White Rabbit
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Murder is uncommon in Hyrule, escpecially when the killer wears a rabbit mask and decapitates his victims... rated for obvious violence and gore
1. Fill my heart with terror

**White Rabbit**

A murder story!

But not exactly a mystery.

A fun…party story ish thing.

I own almost nothing.

But I own the evil thing and Isobel.

And a summary for other people!

Summary is a follows:

Murder is something that doesn't happen much in Hyrule, so when it does, everyone is wary. But when a man in a white rabbit mask is running around chopping girls' heads off, Link is drafted to track him down. But it isn't long before the killer sets his sights on our hero…then who is hunting who?

Don't get too attached to anyone…

insert evil laugh here

Obviously not for small children.

Shall we begin?

3094850439583409587340587032894734098754598

**White Rabbit**

"**Fill My Heart With Terror…" **

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground   
I will see you screaming_

Link was not one to go to formal parties where royalty gather. Actually, he tended to avoid royalty whenever possible. That included Zelda. But when she showed up at his front door one fine spring morning and personally invited him to one of her grand parties, Link tried to get out of it by saying that he had nothing to wear. Zelda then produced a custom made tuxedo just for the famed hero. Reluctantly, and out of escape options, he accepted the invitation.

And now he was here, leaning against a white marble banister on a balcony. He watched women in gowns dance and drink with their men in expensive clothes. But then there was someone who caught his eye.

She didn't seem to be much older than 17 or 18, but she looked weird. She wore a dress the color of a robin's egg. She had white hair which was pulled back with a single purple ribbon. Her eyes were light gray, almost white like her hair. She was pale, and had strange symbols on her face. It looked almost like face paint, but Link was pretty sure that they were tattoos. She noticed Link and slowly walked over, as to not draw attention to herself.

"Are you out of place as well?" She asked. Her voice seemed like the deadly silence before a storm.

"Just a bit. My name's Link, by the way." He said, extending his hand.

"Isobel." They shook hands. Link noticed that her hands were not the soft, delicate hands of a lady. They were rough, calloused, like a warrior.

"Did Zelda show up on your doorstep as well?"

"Sort of. She persuaded my father to come and I got dragged along."

"Who's your father?"

"That fat drunk over there."

Isobel pointed to a man who was obviously in his late 60s, hopelessly wasted, and with his arms around three or four girls. Link looked over the back of the balcony. It was probably only ten feet or so to the ground.

"Want to go for a walk?" Link asked, meaning 'please tell me you want to get the hell out of here.'

Isobel was about to respond when the two of them herd noises. They looked over the balcony and then over to the right, where the sound was heard. They saw a man in a white rabbit's mask…

…ax in one hand, woman's head in the other.

With cat-like reflexes, Isobel gathered her dress and was the first one over the balcony. Link was about to follow her when she halted him.

"He's gone, whoever he was. As for this poor girl…"

Isobel looked back at the decapitated corpse in a party gown.

"…get her a proper burial."

Everyone heard about what happened. Zelda ushered the guests to their waiting carriages, but Isobel was nowhere to be found. When she reappeared, her outfit had changed drastically.

Anything not her head or fingers were covered by a skintight, black union suit. She wore a piece of hard leather armor across her chest, her breasts still visible through the custom-mold of the leather. It seemed like a tube top with straps almost. She had white sleeves, like a white tunic. There were three gold bands of metal circumventing her from beneath her breasts to her waist.

The bands were held together by three small skulls. There seemed to be a hard leather shaped plate, one over her front and one over her back. There was the same white cloth around her waist/hip area. There were segments of hard leather from her knees to her feet, with spikes for her kicks. Her feet were covered by the black, and there was a band of leather with a spike on her heel.

Link was a bit shocked. Isobel explained everything.

"I should have explained this sooner. I've been chasing that White Rabbit for several years. He's killed in seven kingdoms, and each time I try to get him, he escapes once more." She said.

"So…do you require aid?"

"I might. I'll definitely need someone to help me know the kingdom."

"What sort of weapon do you use?" He asked.

Isobel whistled, a high, shrill sound to all ears. Slowly, a great white tiger, Kokoru, came out from hiding. Link seemed puzzled. Isobel hugged the great cat and then rummaged through the pack on its back. From it she pulled a _kusari-gama_, or a sickle on a weighted chain. This was hers and hers alone.

Link smiled uneasily.

"So how about it hero-boy?" She asked.

"How--?"

"You looked out of place at the party, and Zelda went on and on about 'Link, the Hero of Time'. When you introduced yourself, you gave yourself away." Isobel said, turning and walking away, Kokoru at her side.

Link turned to leave as well, Epona waiting patiently. Isobel turned once, shouting back to the hero-boy.

"Go home, sleep, record any dreams you have, and look for me at sunset." She shouted.

"You're nocturnal?"

"Yes."

So Link went home, changed out of the tuxedo and into his pajamas. He wearily crawled into bed, falling asleep once his head hit the pillow.

_Why don't you speak up, Alice?_

_You always sit there quietly, even though you disapprove._

_I guess you won't need your mouth then._

_If she doesn't need your mouth, then you don't need your head._

_Then, in the style of the Queen of Hearts…_

…_Off with her head…_

Link's eyes shot open. He sat up almost instantaneously, eyes wide and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the dream.

_In the style of the Queen of Hearts…_

Link sought out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled down what he could remember and stared at the paper for a while. Eventually, he went back to bed, trying to shut the images from his mind.

230984390753490257872659256

Based somewhat on the first chapter or so of Godchild

Do you like?


	2. Do the worst you can do

**White Rabbit**

Night!

Twilight, really…

Isobel and the White Rabbit

This chapter speeds things up a bit

Just a little bit

The nocturnal girl and her tiger return!

Any wagers on who dies?

Any!

points you! On the other sign of the screen with a shirt on---did I hear you say seven million dollars on someone?

Yes!

Someone dies!

You get a gold star.

Not the money. It is being used to keep me here.

Let us begin.

808243984389438794509845908342981243987213798342

**White Rabbit**

"**Do The Worst You Can Do…"**

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

"Wake up fairy-boy."

Link slowly opened one eye to see Isobel standing over him. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. The sun was setting outside his window. Isobel stepped into another room while he got dressed. She held the scribbled paper in her hand and her kusari-gama was fastened around her waist, almost seductively.

"There have been two murders in the time it takes from the sun to pass behind the trees." Isobel said.

"Who?" Link asked.

"I'll show you, but first…"

She pointed to the paper, and she did not look happy.

"If you had this dream, it means that the White Rabbit is going to be after you. Everyone had this exact same dream before they were killed." Isobel said.

"How do you know?"

"They were all girls, and they all kept diaries."

"Okay…now…who died?"

"You'll want to see for yourself."

"Where?"

Isobel simply lead him outside. Link nearly vomited at what he saw.

Zelda's headless body was laying on the path in front of the house. Her head was in fact sitting not too far away. The other victim was Saria, though there was simply one great wound in her back. Her fingers had scratched out WR in the dirt. They had died as guardians, and their blood was splattered everywhere. Link dropped to his knees and began to cry. Isobel hated herself for what she had to do.

She grabbed Link and slammed him into the side of the tree-house. She almost seemed to be on the verge of tears himself.

"Pull it together damnit! The time to grieve for them is not now! If the White Rabbit knows how their deaths affected you, then he will kill more and more!" She shouted at him.

She released him and looked out at the bodies. She nodded to Kokoru. A white light enveloped him. When it receded, a white man with long white hair and stripes (and little clothing) looked up at her. She nodded again and he began to give peaceful rest to the dead.

"Let's go." Isobel said. Link slowly nodded.

They walked. And as they walked, words came.

"This reminds me of the kingdom I was last in." Isobel said.

"hm?" Link asked, barely aware of what was happening.

"They were such a lovely couple too…"

"Who? Where?"

"The kingdom I was last in…I think it was called Termenia." Link was alert now.

"What happened? Was he there?" He asked.

"The only ones he killed were a nice couple…"

"Who? Who did he kill!" Link demanded, grabbing Isobel by the shoulders and looking deep into her gray eyes.

"People named Anju and Kafei."

Link froze. He released Isobel and held his head in his hand. He wasn't crying, but he could at any moment. Isobel said nothing. She didn't need to. She had already yelled at him once this night, she didn't really want to do it a second time. Link seemed to regain his composure and they walked on.

Suddenly, Link threw Isobel to the ground. When she rolled and looked up, the Master Sword had met with a great black ax. The White Rabbit was here, and it was here to kill. Isobel jumped high into the air, sickle of her weapon shooting out and wrapping around the ax. Isobel landed on a branch and tried to disarm the murderer. The white Rabbit pulled on the chain, sending Isobel careening into Link. They both hit the ground with a dull thud. Isobel rolled off of Link and tried her kusari-gama once more.

Link jumped to his feet and stabbed the White Rabbit in the back. There was no blood, but it did seem annoyed. It released its ax and swung its white-gloved fist at Link. It hit him in his left temple. Link collapsed to the ground and struggled to get up. Isobel tried again, landing a grand kick to the head of the White Rabbit. It turned to her, more interested in the prey that jumped around like a grasshopper.

Link forced himself to stand up. His mind whirled and his vision was slightly blurred. He gambled on his senses and swung the Master Sword.

The blade sunk itself into the back of the White Rabbit. A scream, like nothing ever heard by man or beast or plant or spirit split the night air. Then, almost as soon as it had come, the White Rabbit was gone.

"Are you alright?" Isobel asked, checking Link over for injuries. Link blushed faintly and then winced as her finger ghosted over a fresh bruise.

"You should worry about yourself." He said coldly, thought he didn't intend it.

"Yeah, because you didn't notice this bleeding wound on your arm." Isobel said, holding Link's arm, slowly stopping the bleeding.

Link blinked. Had the wound been so deep that he didn't notice? Or had he been so caught up in the heat of the moments that he forgot?

"Thank you." Link said quietly.

"You should be more careful. He's definitely after your blood. I'd be wary if I were you." Isobel said.

"Yes Mom." Link said, trying not to roll his eyes.

Isobel smacked him over the head.

"This is no time to be sarcastic. Sleep with one eye open, Fairy-boy." Isobel said darkly.

Link stared up at his ceiling as the sun came up. He began to drift off, thinking about the White Rabbit.

_In the style of the Queen of Hearts…_

Link's eyes closed and his mind ran free.

…_off with her head…_

384897439874579845987342987342978324

Chapter two end!

More to come!


	3. Shivers up my spine

**White Rabbit**

Wow.

And more fun to happen in this chapter!

Along with cool quotes.

More White Rabbit

And maybe some Sheik!

Yay Sheik!

Isobel Yay!

All is well!

But seriously, I have no idea what I'm doing.

It is being made up as I go.

But it is fun.

And you love me anyways

So…

Um…

I'm going to start.

859085959569806598689069806980768976908649898043

**White Rabbit**

"**Shivers Up My Spine…"**

_When she does it she means to  
Moth delivers her message  
Unexplained on your collar  
Crawling in silence  
A simple excuse  
_

Link slowly opened his eyes as the sun was setting. He sat up, forgetting about the injury on his arm. He winced as it came back to him, but soon shook it off and got dressed. He splashed some cool water on his face to wake him up when he heard a somewhat surprised shriek. He grabbed his weapons and dashed outside.

Isobel had been on the alert, but the enemy she had was not an enemy.

"Sheik!" Link cried, jumping down to them.

"Is this your new girlfriend?" Sheik asked. Isobel slowly and very cautiously released him, keeping one gray eye fixed on them both.

Link somehow explained everything. With that settled, Sheik explained why he was there. Some of the Kokiri had seen the White Rabbit around, and suspicions soon confirmed that it was after the hero. Isobel rolled her eyes. This was old news.

"It's simply a secret that no one tells. I'm going off." Isobel said, leaping onto an overhead branch and vanishing into the twilight.

Sheik followed her, demanding answers. Upon catching up to her...

"Why are you? Why are you really here?" Sheik demanded. Isobel rolled her eyes.

"Alright, truth then. I've been chasing the White Rabbit for the past seven years, ever since that thing murdered my real family." Isobel said.

"What the hell is the White Rabbit?"

"A spirit. A being of pure, mad, murderous rage. It only grows more powerful with every kingdom it visits."

With that, Isobel vanished. Sheik sighed.

He found Link sitting on the corner of the local bar. That was a sign that something was wrong. Link hadn't been drinking like this for over a year. Sheik cautiously approached him, but the twitch in his ears signaled that nothing could escape him, even if he was drinking.

"I know you're there, and don't try to stop me. Two people who were dear to me were just killed." Link said, draining his mug.

"You shouldn't be drinking like this. You'll kill yourself." Sheik said, sitting down.

"It's either now or later." Link muttered, drinking more.

Sheik cuffed him on the back of the head. Link scowled.

"Yes, they're dead and buried...but if you do nothing, the afterlife will be hell on you."

Link said nothing, but continued to drink. Sheik sighed and stood up. There was no way he'd get through to him. He left, angry and frustrated.

Sheik went on patrol, angry thoughts in his head.

He didn't sense the White Rabbit's presence looming behind him.

42390823498450895408453089

Evil cliffie!

And sorry about the wait.


End file.
